Secrets Never Told To Me
by Prettykitty07
Summary: Kanami is now 17 and wants to continue school in the city, however, Kazuma forbids it and she leaves and soon learns some secrets in the city that's about him.
1. Introduction

Here is another one of my latest stories from s-CRY-ed

**Here is another one of my latest stories from s-CRY-ed. This one is mostly about Kanami grown up and doing things on her own. Here's the introduction of the characters in this story and I have made some of them up.**

**Kanami**: She decides to live in the city against Kazuma's wishes, but she only goes there to get a better education.

**Kazuma**: He really won't be in this story much, but he will be mentioned from time to time.

**Mimori**: She meets Kanami and teaches her some things

**Suka**: A guy who falls in love with Kanami, but will she really like him?

**Cougar**: He runs into Kanami and realizes that she used to be with Kazuma.

**Vigor**: A suspicious character that might be after something or someone.

**Those are pretty much the characters, but there will be more. I'm not sure how many fan stories there are about Kanami, but the reason I wrote one about her is because she is my favorite character. There is no need to put any comments for the introduction. Go ahead and proceed to Chapter One. Please enjoy.**


	2. Chapter One

Here's Chapter one

**Here's Chapter one. This just tells of what happened through the years and Kanami makes a decision that leaves Kazuma shocked. You may leave a comment if you want to. Please enjoy.**

Kanami had always been with Kazuma for a long time. Through the years, they kept each other company. When Kazuma was starting to make money, Kanami was allowed to stop working and attend the schools they had in the Lost Grounds. Kanami was really happy with Kazuma. She attended the school for a long time. Kazuma was finally happy to see that she was happy and she finally got to do what she wanted. Years have passed. Kanami was now seventeen. She and Kazuma were still together keeping each other alive, but tonight, Kanami has a change in mind. She had thought about it for days and finally made her choice. At dinner, she mixed Kazuma's favorite dish. Honey Ham Roast with Udon Soup.

They both sat down to eat. Kazuma was pleased with her cooking. At first she didn't eat, but then she started to.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Kazuma

"What do you mean?" asked Kanami

"You've been daydreaming all day. Are you in love or something?"

"Oh no, it's nothing like that."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I've just been thinking about school."

"Really? That's great you're thinking about education."

"Well, I really want to go to the city and attend their schools."

Kazuma stopped eating and looked at Kanami for a few seconds and then he continued with his meal.

"Why on earth do you want to move to the city? What's wrong with the schools here?" asked Kazuma

"There's nothing wrong with them Kazu-kun, I just want to have a better challenge that's all and get a better education," replied Kanami

"When did you decide this?"

"I made up my mind today. Come on, why don't you want to live in the city?"

"I'm against it! And HOLY is still there. I am not welcome there."

"That's not true Kazuma. HOLY's force has stopped. The tower is now a college and I want to go there."

"NO! I forbid you to go there!"

"Why?"

"Kanami, if you go into that city, you can never come back out. You'll be stuck in that possessed place."

"I just can't believe you!"

"I just know what's best for you!"

"I am not a child anymore! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Kanami just go! Leave me alone!"

Kanami left the table and stormed into her bedroom. She sat in the corner and started to cry.

She hated Kazuma for keeping her from going to school. She wanted to have a life of her own and he wouldn't let her take it. She knew that he had a miserable childhood and he never went to school, but she thought that he would let her go, considering all the things she did for him when he was out there fighting HOLY years ago. The clock struck midnight and the place was quiet. She assumed that Kazuma was asleep. Kanami started to get angry again about what he said to her at dinner. She got up and grabbed her backpack, she threw her school stuff in it and wrote a small letter and put it on the kitchen table. She was going to leave the Lost Grounds. Leaving Kazuma behind was going to be hard, but she had to do it before she changed her mind. She went into the kitchen and got the emergency money. She stuffed it in her pocket and headed out the front door. She quietly closed the door and headed out to the city. A few hours have passed.

Kanami checked her watch and it said two-thirty five. She could see the city walls in the distance. Walking was taking forever. At four-ten, she made it to the entrance of the city and she was exhausted. She sat down for awhile to rub her feet. After a few minutes of rest, she got back up on her sore feet and walked through the entrance. Some people were up and about. They seemed happy and were enjoying their walk outside. Kanami walked around and tried to locate the college. She eventually found it. She looked up at the tower and backed up into somebody. She fell over the person.

"Are you okay?" the person said

"Yeah," replied Kanami

"I've never seen you before?"

"Oh, I'm new in town and I'm going to go to the college here."

"I'm going to attend myself. What's your name?"

"Kanami."

"Hi Kanami, I'm Suka."

"Nice to meet you, but I wasn't planning to fall over you."

"It happens. Come on let's get inside and try to get some classes."

"When do the classes start?"

"Classes don't begin for another two weeks."

"Two weeks? I'm early."

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, Nothing. I was just thinking out loud."

"Well, where's your room?"

"I don't have one yet."

"Whoa. You weren't kidding. You are new around here. Looks like I have to give you a tour and help you find a place to stay."

"Well thank you."

"It's no problem."

Kanami and Suka walked together through the city. Back in the Lost Grounds, Kazuma woke up and looked around for Kanami. He realized that she wasn't anywhere. He looked around calling her name, but then he saw a note on the table. He picked it up and read it. At first he was shocked and then he was angry. He crumbled up the note and threw it across the room.

"If she's going to screw up her life, then she can go the hell ahead. She'll be sorry and I won't get her out of trouble," Kazuma said to himself.

He got ready and went to work, he forgot about breakfast, but his mind wasn't on food. He was thinking about Kanami and why she left him. He started thinking that he may have been too hard on her, but he didn't want her to go to the city. Kazuma was starting to get angry at himself. He continued his way to work and tried to get Kanami out of his mind.

**This is the end of Chapter One. Chapter Two should be posted up soon. I hope you like the story so far. I hope you look forward to the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter Two

Here's Chapter Two, it does get more into Kanami's life and talks more about Suka and the other characters

**Here's Chapter Two, it does get more into Kanami's life and talks more about Suka and the other characters. You can leave a comment if you want to. Please enjoy.**

Suka showed Kanami around and she was happy to be in a different place. Then he took her into the college tower and she got registered into a few classes. Suka purposely picked a few that she chose. The woman that registered gave Kanami her class schedule and a card for her room that Suka got her generously.

"Now about your room, I have a few rules. No parties, no loud music, and no late phone calls unless it's an emergency," said the lady

"Yes madam," said Kanami

The lady nodded and Suka followed Kanami to her room. When she got in. It was the most prettiest room she had ever been in. She put her backpack on the table and she looked around. Suka waited as she was astonished by everything.

"Kanami, do you want to go into town?" asked Suka

"Sure why not," she replied

Kanami closed the door to her room and locked it and she followed Suka outside. She was excited because she could enjoy the city life for two weeks and then she could attend school.

They passed an alley way and went into a mall. Kanami thought it would be a good idea to get a nice outfit for school. As they went inside the building, someone popped their head out of the alley and watched Suka and Kanami. The stranger was mysterious. He took a cigarette and lit it.

"I know that girl was with Kazuma," he said under his breath

Inside the mall, Kanami was having a good time browsing the stores. For once, she was really happy. She got to experience the city life. She couldn't understand why Kazuma wouldn't come with her. He was missing out on all the fun. At the food court, they had lunch and chatted for awhile. Kanami was getting to know Suka pretty fast. Suddenly, someone joined their table.

"May I sit here?" he asked

"Sure, I don't mind," said Kanami

"Who are you sir?" asked Suka

"My name's Cougar," he replied

"Hi, I'm Suka, that's Kanami."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Same here."

"So what do you guys do here?"

"Oh, I'm new here. I'm going to be attending school," said Kanami

"So am I," added Suka

"Well that's great. I think continuing your educations is important," said Cougar

"What do you do here?" asked Kanami

"Can you guys keep a secret?" Cougar whispered

"Yeah, of course," said Suka

"I'm really an alter user and I used to be with HOLY many years ago."

"That's amazing."

"Yes and there was one alter user HOLY never captured. His name was Kazuya."

"I think you mean Kazuma."

"Right, but anyways he was an excellent fighter."

"I heard about him. I heard he beat twenty guys in one blow."

"Well I'm not sure about twenty."

"Kanami, are you okay."

They both looked at her and she looked pretty upset. She got up and took off. Suka called after her, but she pretended that she didn't hear him. Kanami run out of the mall and ran through the city. Some people stared at her and others carried on with their business. Kanami continued to run until she came to the city park. She sat on the bench and started to cry. She was thinking about Kazuma. She was starting to think that coming to the city was a bad idea. She sat in the park and watched some of the kids play. She was thinking that they were lucky that they weren't born in the Lost Grounds like her. She had never got to play with anyone when she was a child because she was too busy working and caring for Kazuma. The kids were playing with a soccer ball, but one of them accidentally kicked the ball too hard and it landed near Kanami's feet. She picked it up as the kids came over to get it. She tossed the ball to one of them and they continued to play. It wasn't long until Suka found her. He ran to her and sat next to her.

"Are you okay? I've been looking everywhere for you," he said

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself," replied Kanami

"I'm sorry if I upset you back there."

"It's alright. You didn't know."

"Why did you leave? You seemed upset when we talked about Kazuma."

"Please don't mention his name."

"If you don't mind me asking, did you know this Kazuma?"

"Yes I did."

"For how long?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to say anything to anybody."

"I promise."

"Well, I have lived with Kazuma practically all my life. When he was out there fighting HOLY, I was working trying to stay alive. But then when it was over with HOLY, he got a good job and started making enough money for us to live on. I got to quit my job and go to school. I told him that I wanted to come to school here because I wanted a better education and he got mad so I left and hearing his name upsets me."

"I'm sorry Kanami. I had no idea."

"Now remember you promised you wouldn't tell anybody about this. I don't want this mentioned in the college either because I fear that I will get kicked out."

"You have my word. I won't tell a living soul."

Kanami started to feel better. It was starting to get late and they decided to go back to their rooms at the college. Kanami was worried that Suka might say something. She hardly knew this guy, but she figured she could trust him. She hasn't really made that much friends when she was a child. Back in the Lost Grounds, Kazuma came home to an empty house. He went into the kitchen and fixed up leftovers for himself. He still couldn't believe that she left. He didn't know what his feelings where telling him. Either that he misses her or that he wishes she would never come back. When his meal was nice and hot, he sat at the table and ate it slowly. When he finished, he didn't bother cleaning it up. He just went straight to bed. He was still thinking about Kanami.

"I guess I miss her," Kazuma said to himself

**This is the end of Chapter two; Chapter three will be posted soon. I'm probably going to speed things up a little, but not too much. I hope you look forward to the next chapter. See ya later.**


	4. Chapter Three

Finally, Chapter 3

**Finally, Chapter 3. As I said before, I'm going to speed things up just a little bit. I'm just going to get the characters started in their class so the other characters can enter the story. You may leave a comment if you want to. Please enjoy Chapter 3.**

Two weeks have passed and Kanami was finally able to go take her classes. She was so excited that she almost forgot her school stuff. Her first class was history and it was about the Lost Grounds. She found that rather odd, but I guess it was best to learn something about it. When Kanami went into the classroom, there were already a few students sitting at desks. Suka entered the room and surprised Kanami.

"I guess, we're going to have the same class," he said

"I guess so," replied Kanami

"Come on, I see two empty desks over there."

Suka and Kanami went to the desks and waited for the class to begin. Everyone was just chatting about their break. Suka and Kanami had nothing to say. Kanami was starting to get scared because she thought that Suka was going to talk about her past with Kazuma. Suddenly, the professor entered the room. She had dark hair and was about the age of twenty seven.

"Hello class, my name is Miss Mimori," she said

Some of the students said hello back and she smiled.

"We'll start off by taking some notes. Our first lesson will be about the Lost Grounds and why they believe that this part of the land is cursed," said Mimori

Everyone pulled out their notebooks and Kanami was ready to take notes. She started the lecture on what happened in the Lost Grounds and explained why a wall was put up and what life was like on the other side of the wall. This lesson has really caught Kanami's attention.

Most of the things Mimori said were true. In fact, in her past, she had experienced some things in the Lost Grounds and she had ran into Kazuma, but she didn't say anything about him because the city could still be upset with him and she could get fired from her job.

Two hours have passed and class has ended. Everyone was starting to leave. Kanami was about to leave when Mimori called out to her.

"Come here a minute," she said

Kanami thought she did something wrong. Suka went with her.

"Yes, did I do something wrong?" asked Kanami

"No, no. It's nothing like that……….it's just…..you seem very familiar. It's like I've seen you before," said Mimori

"Maybe you're mistaken me from someone else."

"I apologize. I thought you were somebody I knew."

"It's alright."

"You can go now. I hope to see you in class again."

"Don't worry; I never miss my classes for anything."

Kanami and Suka left the room. Mimori sat at her desk and continued to think about her. Kanami reminded her of a girl she met years ago. When she used to work with HOLY, she had to transfer a medical unit to the other side of the Lost Grounds and Kazuma ended up trashing the vehicle. That's when Kazuma asked her to treat a little girl. Mimori suddenly became surprised.

"That little girl………could that little girl been Kanami," Mimori thought to herself

Mimori packed her things, left the classroom, and locked the door. Meanwhile, Suka and Kanami were out and about the city.

"History is really interesting. I didn't know stuff like that about the Lost Grounds," said Kanami

"Well at least you're enjoying yourself. History is boring," said Suka

"Oh come on, you're not giving it a chance."

"You're only interested in it because you're from the……."

"SHH! You promised you wouldn't say anything! Don't forget that we're out in public."

"I'm sorry. I just wish I could understand this stuff better."

"Maybe we should work together on our homework."

Kanami and Suka entered an Ice Cream Palace and got some Mochi treats. To their surprise, Cougar was there. He saw them and invited them over to his table.

"So how's it going? I haven't seen you two in awhile," said Cougar

"Well, school just started for us," said Suka

"Really how was it?"

"It was boring. I listened to history for two hours."

"History isn't that bad."

"That's what I was telling him," said Kanami

"Who was your professor?" asked Cougar

"Miss Mimori."

"Mimori? I didn't know she was teaching."

"You know Miss Mimori?" asked Suka

"I did not only know her, I fell in love with her," said Cougar

"You did?"

"Yeah, the moment I laid eyes on her, I fell in love."

"But she didn't love you did she?"

"No. It was kind of sad too."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a special person," said Kanami

They continued to eat their Mochi Ice Cream when Cougar looked into Kanami's face and had a surprise look on his face. Kanami took another bite of her Mochi and noticed Cougar was staring at her.

"What do I have something on my face?" she asked

"No, not at all. You just look familiar," said Cougar

"Miss Mimori said the same thing. I'm starting to look familiar to strangers."

"I'm sorry. It's like I've seen you years ago, I just can't put my finger on it where I've seen you."

"Are you sure you're not mistaken me from someone else?"

"I probably am. I'm familiar with faces, I just forget names."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," said Suka

Kanami and Suka finished their Mochi and were headed out the door. Cougar stayed behind and got more treats. He too was thinking about Kanami. Then it hit him. She seemed familiar because a little girl he had seen years ago was with Kazuma, his old friend.

He was thinking that Kanami was that little girl. Cougar just laughed at himself.

"How can she be? Kazuma wouldn't let her come here," he thought to himself

It was around sunset. Suka and Kanami continued to walk, but he noticed that Kanami was silent and she was always talking to him. Something was bugging her.

"What's the matter?" asked Suka

"It's nothing," replied Kanami

"Come on, I know something is bugging you and I hope it's not me."

"No, it's not you. It's just how could Miss Mimori and Cougar think I look familiar to them?"

"That is strange. Have you seen them before?"

"No. I have never seen them before in my life until I came here."

"Do you think…….uh……he could have seen them?"

"Who?"

"You know who. I just can't say his name."

"I see what you're saying. He probably did, he just didn't tell me."

Suka and Kanami passed the alley way again, but this time, Kanami was grabbed by the hand and mouth and pulled in. Suka didn't notice. Kanami was scared to death. She didn't know who grabbed her. She struggled to get away and she was pushed against the wall.

The dark figure looked at Kanami. She was so scared, she wanted to start crying.

"So you're Kanami. You were with Kazuma," he said

"How………how did you know that?" she asked

"Never mind that. Where is he now?"

"I don't know. I left the Lost Grounds weeks ago."

"Then you must know his weakness."

"Weakness?"

"Yes, I have business with him I have to settle."

"What's that?"

"That's none of your concern. Just tell me his weak points."

"Hey what the……..KANAMI!" yelled Suka

"SUKA!" she yelled back

**This is the end of Chapter three. Chapter four will be posted up soon. I hope you look forward to it. **


End file.
